callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Care Package
Care Package is a multiplayer killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. After achieving a killstreak of 4, (or 3 with the Hardline perk), the player will be given a special Smoke Grenade that emits red smoke. A helicopter drops a large crate at the point designated by the smoke. This crate can contain a full ammo restock, or any killstreak except Emergency Airdrop, a Tactical Nuke, or another Care Package. This helicopter can be shot down before dropping the care package, although it's relatively difficult to do so. There were initially two major glitches with the Care Package, Sentry Gun, and Emergency Airdrop. While holding the smoke grenade, players would receive a large increase in movement speed, which was often combined with Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando for extremely fast knifing classes. The other glitch allowed players to have infinite smoke grenades to continuously call in whichever smoke grenade based killstreak reward they had. A patch to fix the problems was finally released on PC and PS3 on January 29, and on Xbox 360 on February 12. Modern Warfare 2 Advantages and Disadvantages Care packages are a gamble, while they may contain rewards which would otherwise require many more kills than the 4 required for a drop they may also contain less useful items including ammo resupplies. Data on the odds of the various care package rewards is available below and has been produced from the PC version it is assumed to be and highly likely that this hold for PS3 and Xbox360 versions. Some of the figures have been confirmed by Infinity Ward. Care Packages are risky if playing on a small map such as Highrise, or Rust because of it's higher chances of it getting taken by an enemy or a teammate. Opening care packages is almost instantaneous for the owner, however, any player may open the package (including enemies) although it will take 5 seconds. The care package is heavy and will kill anyone it lands on or rolls onto. Care packages are dropped from above and so may land on structures rather than falling to the ground or otherwise accessible location, Underpass is notorious for this happening. As mentioned above care packages can be picked up by anyone it is therefore advisable that a isolated location is used to prevent this as the red smoke and radar will notify it's location to all players. If the helicopter is shot down before the drop zone the care package will fall out where ever it is shot down, however shooting down Little Bird helicopters is very hard and provides no experience, and is therefore rarely done. The player can kill an enemy with the care package marker by direct impact. Any kills attained through the Care Package killstreak do not count towards a player's killstreak, except if the package itself falls on an enemy. Also, if on any prestige, killing an enemy by dropping a crate on them will give the player the title "Heads Up," regardless of whether it was in the game winning killcam or not. Content Probabilities The probability of any given item is as follows (according to PC code): * 14.78% - Resupply * 14.78% - UAV * 13.04% - Counter-UAV * 10.43% - Sentry Gun * 10.43% - Predator Missile * 9.57% - Precision Airstrike * 6.09% - Harrier Airstrike * 6.09% - Attack Helicopter * 4.35% - Pave Low * 4.35% - Stealth Bomber * 2.61% - Chopper Gunner * 2.61% - AC-130 * 0.87% - EMP * 0% - Care Package* * 0% - Emergency Airdrop* * 0% - Tactical Nuke* :( * )Figures confirmed by Infinity Ward. Tips *Most players run to the edge of their team's side of the map (which is usually remote) and have the care package dropped in front of them. This ensures a long run for enemy players. *A Care Package can be used as bait during large firefights, in game modes such as Ground War as, all players attempt to gain an advantage over the opposing team. *Also, be careful of standing near the smoke since the crate can actually kill the player if it lands on him/her. They also have a tendency to roll downhill, so always stay uphill when waiting for it. *While waiting, go in a confined space and come out after the crate has been dropped. *An easy way to get the Dropping Crates challenge is to call it in on an enemy sniper who is looking through the scope or an enemy player operating a killstreak. *It also helps to guard teammates when waiting for an airdrop, if they get killed, the enemy will likely sprint for the crate and be too busy to notice, letting you get an easy kill. *Care Packages can smash through glass, which is useful when indoors, especially on Terminal when the other team controls the tarmac. This is also particularly useful on Highrise when in the office with the skylight. *If a UAV or Counter-UAV is dropped, leave it for a teammate as this will award the "Share Package" XP bonus while having the exact same effect, as UAVs and Counter-UAVs apply to the whole team. *Deploy Care Packages when a Counter UAV is jamming the opposing team or a UAV is scanning. If the UAV is up, the player can be alerted while trying to collect the crate, unless someone has Cold-Blooded equipped. If a Counter UAV is up, then the enemy will have a harder time finding where the crate was dropped. *It's often a good idea to wait until there are teammates nearby to drop a Care Package, as they have a chance to get it before the enemy in the event of getting killed. *A Tactical Insertion is handy in case the player is killed. Once the player respawns, they can attempt to kill the enemy before the Care Package is stolen. *Be careful holding on to Care Package Markers. It can be beneficial to carry them until especially needed, but can also be harmful; the game can end before the Care Package is retrieved, or before the awarded Killstreak is used to its full potential. Keep an eye on the scores and the time. Make full use of every Care Package and Killstreak. They can mean the difference between winning and losing a game. *Sometimes the player will die with two or more Care Package markers. If the player is in a safe area, away from all the carnage, the player can call in both packages at the same time, collect and use both without having to wait for the second package to be delivered. *It is advisable to throw a smoke grenade after the Care Package hits the ground so enemies will be unable to see where you or the Care Package is. *It is particularly inadvisable to have Care Packages on Hardcore modes, as some greedy teammates will betray you to collect the reward for themselves. *When you are killed, be sure to alert nearby teammates to collect the package before it is stolen. *There are many places that nobody goes to in large maps, these are great places to call in Care packages *If you can't find a safe place to call in your care package, wait until you next die, as you will most likely respawn in a safe place. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Care Package will has been confirmed to make a return in Black Ops, as shown in the multiplayer reveal trailer. The Care Package is dropped down by a CH-46 Sea Knight Gallery Ammo Drop 6.jpg|A Care Package crate in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer File:BOCarePackage.JPG|A Care Package in Black Ops mulitplayer Trivia * If the player acquires a Sentry Gun from a Care Package, the player will be able to use it straight away without having to call to the Sentry Gun in. *There is no way of getting a Tactical Nuke, Emergency Airdrop, or another Care Package in a Care Package, except through the use of modifications.This has been confirmed by Infinity Ward. *The Care Package emblem shows the packages falling with parachutes attached, although in the game no parachutes are seen. This is probably to save time in the packages falling, and the parachutes shown to make a point they were in mid air, in the emblem. * Like Tactical Insertion, the player can choose to forgo using the package, and instead use it as bait for ambushing an unsuspecting enemy. However, the player may be killed by the intended victim(s), who may then take the package for themselves, or even teammates might steal the package. * The radius from which players can open a care package actually forms a sphere - allowing some lucky players to capture a care package from underneath it. This can commonly be done in maps like Favela, where Care Packages can land on roofs or other structures. * It is generally inadvisable to use the Care Package killstreak on Hardcore game types, as particularly malicious teammates will simply kill the player and steal the package (Unless playing on one of the "Ricochet" game types). This is even more applicable towards Emergency Airdrops for the same reason. * It is generally frowned upon attempting to take a teammates care package unless they are killed before capturing it, although if it is a less useful killstreak, like a resupply, it is advised to let a teammate take your care package, as you will be rewarded with XP. * Care packages carry on to new rounds in gametypes like Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy and Demolition. Remember to watch the timer to see if there is enough time to retrieve the Care Package. If there is not enough time, save it till the next round. * When a player knifes while holding a care package, they bend over in a strange way. * The challenge "Droppin' Crates" (Obtain the Game Winning Kill by dropping a crate on an enemy) is a possible reference to the song "Droppin' Plates" by Disturbed. * Care Packages are indestructible, therefore they can make good cover provided no-one tries stealing it. * Care Package is probably not the original name of this killstreak. There were Little Bird and Airdrop killstreaks, but they were cut and their effects are unknown. * A care package can be used as a "step" to help a player reach an area that they previously couldn't reach by jumping alone. This is done by accurately calling in a care package crate and then jumping on top of it. Then the player jumps to the desired location and, provided they can land on something, they will stay there. This however will need to be done quickly as the care package can be stolen or, after a certain amount of time, the Care Package crate will disappear. *When this killstreak is attained, the multiplayer announcer will call it a Care Package, but the text alerting the player to the killstreak will say 'Airdrop.' *It is possible for a care package to destroy a Pavelow by falling on it. However, the Package will not destroy a Harrier by falling on it, as the crate will go straight through the plane. *Getting a sentry gun from a care package will not count towards the killstreak challenge for the Sentry Gun. *The red smoke from the smoke grenade used to call in a Care Package does not appear in the Game Winning Killcam. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops the helicopter that drops the care package is a CH-46 Sea Knight. Video thumb|350px|left|A user-made montage on care packages. Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks ac-130 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops